Zwycięstwo Lucyfera
by virgology
Summary: „The Lord said, go to the devil. He said, go to the devil. All along dem day. So I ran to the devil, he was waiting."


_„The Lord said, go to the devil. He said, go to the devil. All along dem day. So I ran to the devil, he was waiting."_

 _Ciemność. Biegnę. Muszę biec szybciej, bo zaraz ten ktoś – lub to coś – mnie dogoni. Dlaczego nie ma przy tej drodze żadnego domu, żadnego lasu, czegokolwiek, gdzie można się ukryć? Mam dosyć ucieczki, jednak nie mogę się zatrzymać. Czuję się zmęczony, ale nie fizycznie – chodzi o psychikę. Nie dam rady już dłużej biec, to zbyt męczy moje wnętrze. Nim się zatrzymuję, na mej twarzy pojawia się pełen goryczy uśmiech. Jak mogę uciekać? Dlaczego sam Szatan biegnie ile sił w nogach, byleby to coś za nim go nie dogoniło? Zatrzymuję się, a w międzyczasie widzę gdzieś z boku moje skrzydła, które spaliłem. Zatrzymuję się i odwracam. Jak zwykle ten powtarzający się sen ma ten sam koniec – nie mogę zobaczyć, co za mną biegło, bo się budzę. Znów dałem się nabrać na tę żałosną sztuczkę, Ojcze._

Lucyfer otworzył oczy. Wokół wciąż panował mrok, spojrzał więc na zegarek, który wskazywał trzecią w nocy – godzinę samego Zła. Uśmiechnął się.

– Ojcze, nie sprowadzisz mnie z powrotem do Piekieł przez ten nudny sen, który ma na celu mnie przestraszyć – powiedział, patrząc w sufit. – Mógłbyś wymyślić coś ciekawszego, jesteś przecież wszechmogący, to nie powinno być trudne.

Wiedział, że nie od razu uda mu się zasnąć, więc wstał i przeszedł do salonu, gdzie nalał sobie alkoholu do szklanki i usiadł przy fortepianie. Przejechał palcami po klawiszach. Niby nic nie robił sobie z tych wszystkich znaków i wiadomości od Boga, że powinien wrócić tam, gdzie wiele lat temu go wygnano, ale mimo wszystko czuł się tym zmęczony i w pewien sposób bezradny. Zdawał sobie sprawę – jednak nie chciał tego przyznać – że nie był niezależny i nie był wolny. Cały czas był nad nim ktoś, kto chciał rządzić jego losem. Tego właśnie zazdrościł ludziom – oni mogli robić, co im się podoba, układać sobie życie wedle swoich własnych planów, a on, gdy zaczynał żyć tak, jak chce, to od razu próbowano go zmusić do dawnego życia, którego miał dość.

– Kolejny raz zastaję cię śpiącego na fortepianie, zamiast w łóżku – usłyszał Lucyfer, a gdy otworzył oczy, pierwsze promienie słońca przebijały się przez szyby w jego wieżowcu. – Tracisz kontrolę nawet nad snem?

Amenadiel siedział w jednym z foteli i patrzył z uśmiechem na swojego brata. Zaczął kręcić głową, wyrażając dezaprobatę.

– Co znaczy to _nawet_? – Lucyfer wyszczerzył zęby w ironicznym, diabelskim uśmiechu i dopił drinka, którego zrobił sobie w nocy.

– Przecież doskonale wiesz, co to znaczy, Lucy – odparł Amenadiel. – Ty _nad wszystkim_ tracisz kontrolę.

Czarnowłosy mężczyzna przez parę chwil milczał, a potem cicho się zaśmiał, jednak w jego oczach czaiły się niebezpieczne iskry.

– Nie wydaje mi się. Ale widzę, że przybyłeś specjalnie, by mi to powiedzieć, jakbym miał się tym przejąć...

– Nie do końca. Każdy wie, że byś się tym nie przejął, po co miałbym tracić czas?

– Więc co tutaj robisz? Mów, już nie mogę się doczekać – mruknął z ironią.

Amenadiel niepewnie spojrzał na Lucyfera, a potem spuścił wzrok.

– No, no! – zawołał z uciechą Władca Piekieł. – Co żeś taki przerażony?! Teraz to już musisz mi powiedzieć! Ależ jestem ciekaw... I nie, powiedzonko, że ciekawość to pierwszy stopień do Piekła, wcale nie zmusi mnie do powrotu tam!

– Tata chyba się na mnie gniewa – powiedział w końcu Anioł. – Chciałem ostatnio wrócić do Nieba i nie mogłem się tam dostać! Tak, jakby zamknął dla mnie wejście. A wiesz dlaczego to wszystko się dzieje? – w jego oczach pojawiła się złość. – Przez ciebie. Schodziłem na Ziemię i prawie błagałem cię, byś łaskawie wrócił tam, gdzie twoje miejsce, a ty miałeś wszystko gdzieś! Posuwałem się do coraz odważniejszych kroków, byleby tylko przekonać cię, że powinieneś tam wrócić!

– Wiem, że ludzie oskarżają mnie o całe zło, ale że nawet ty? – Lucyfer uśmiechnął się z drwiną, ale potem przybrał poważny wyraz twarzy. – To nie ja cię zmieniłem, Amenadielu. To ty podejmowałeś te wszystkie wybory. Życie na Ziemi i czerpanie z tego przyjemności pociągnęły cię tak samo, jak mnie. Pociągnęły cię tak, że zacząłeś zapominać o Tatusiu, a teraz dziwisz się i obwiniasz mnie, że wyrzucił cię z domu na zbity pysk! – ostatnie słowa dobitnie wykrzyczał, a jego oczy przybrały czerwoną barwę.

Czarnoskóry mężczyzna poderwał się z miejsca i po sekundzie już był przy Lucyferze, powalając go na posadzkę i zaczynając bić pięścią po twarzy.

– Tak! – zawołał Lucyfer, uśmiechając się do niego. – Tak! Bij mocniej! Wyżyj się! Bądź taki, jak ja! _Stań się mną_ , Amenadielu!

W oczach Anioła stanęły łzy. Pochylał się jeszcze chwilę nad bratem, a potem przeklął pod nosem i wstał. Lucyfer śmiał się cicho. Połowa jego twarzy była zakrwawiona.

– Jeszcze raz go tak urządzisz, a będziesz się bił ze mną.

Przy drzwiach windy nagle pojawiła się Maze. Miała na sobie skórzane, czarne spodnie i czerwony top. Jej włosy były rozpuszczone, a oczy jak zwykle wyzywające na bój lub zachęcające do gorącego romansu. Trudno było to rozróżnić w jej przypadku. Zaczęła iść w stronę braci i przez moment słychać było tylko stukot jej szpilek. Już trzymała w dłoni lód, który po chwili przyłożyła Lucyferowi do twarzy, pomagając mu uprzednio wstać.

– W prawdziwym braterstwie musi pachnąć krwią, nienawiścią, zazdrością, kłamstwem – powiedział Lucy, patrząc na swojego brata, który stał plecami do nich. – Bardzo dobrze, jestem z ciebie dumny.

– Przestań – powiedział Amenadiel. – Ale wybaczę ci, bo jestem nikim, by cię osądzać.

– Wybaczysz? No wiesz, tak się składa, że to ja będę musiał szczędzić sobie z laskami przez najbliższy tydzień z powodu tego, jak mnie załatwiłeś. Moje jądra mogą tego nie wytrzymać. To ty powinieneś prosić mnie o wybaczenie na kolanach.

Maze zaśmiała się, a Amenadiel obrócił się w ich stronę i zmierzył morderczym spojrzeniem.

– Myślisz, że rozkoszujesz się tym ziemskim życiem, a tak naprawdę upadasz, pogrążasz się. Wydaje ci się, że uczysz się tu, jak żyć, a tak naprawdę jedyne, co będziesz z tego wszystkiego miał, to śmierć i powrót tam, skąd przybyłeś.

– Jak zwykle powalający optymizmem! – Lucyfer wyszczerzył zęby.

Amenadiel zniknął. Maze spojrzała z grozą na Władcę Piekieł.

– Nie dawaj mu się tak. Następnym razem naprawdę skopię mu porządnie tyłek, skoro ty nie jesteś w stanie.

– Za bardzo daje się ponieść emocjom. Ale wiesz, dlaczego mnie to bawi? Bo on staje się przez to jeszcze bardziej ludzki, niż ja – Lucyfer zaśmiał się głośno. – Ucieka przed czymś, co tak naprawdę już go dopadło.

– Obyś ty nie stał się jeszcze bardziej ludzki, wiesz? Bo ja mam problem z ludźmi. Nienawidzę ich. Nienawidzę ich toku myślenia, zachowania. Brzydzę się nimi. Więc zacznij w końcu kontrolować to, co się wokół dzieje. Jeśli nie masz kontroli i władzy, to nie jesteś już Lucyferem, a zwykłym śmiertelnikiem, którym chyba faktycznie powoli się stajesz.

Odwróciła się i odeszła. Lucyfer przez dłuższą chwilę myślał nad jej słowami. Włączył radio, w którym leciało akurat „ _Edwyn Collins – A Girl Like You_ ". Stanął przed wielkim lustrem, które znajdowało się w pomieszczeniu. Zobaczył w jego odbiciu przystojnego, wysokiego, czarnowłosego mężczyznę, którym przecież tak naprawdę nie był.

„ _Now my hands are bleeding and my knees are raw_ _  
_ _'Cause now you've got me_ _  
_ _Crawlin' crawlin' on the floor."_

Przymknął powieki, a gdy je otworzył, patrzył już w czerwone oczy swego prawdziwego oblicza. Tym był naprawdę. Czy mógł od tego uciec? Czy Amenadiel miał rację, że tracił kontrolę nad wszystkim? Wyglądał porażająco. Wcześniej, gdy jeszcze żył w Piekle, nigdy by tak nie pomyślał, ale po tych wszystkich momentach, gdy pokazywał swą twarz ludziom tu, na Ziemi, a oni tracili zmysły bądź popełniali samobójstwa, zaczynał rozumieć – jednak oczywiście, jak to on, nie chciał tego przyznać – że tutaj wcale nie było jego miejsce, chociaż usilnie próbował je tu odnaleźć. Nie tylko był upadłym aniołem. A może właśnie wcale nim nie był? On był pogubiony, a nie upadły czy przegrany. Pogubiony.

„ _You've made me acknowledge the devil in me  
I hope to God I'm talkin' metaphorically  
I hope that I'm talkin' allegorically."_

Ponownie zamknął oczy i przywrócił swoją człowieczą postać. Ubrał się w koszulę i eleganckie, garniturowe spodnie, popsikał najdroższymi perfumami i wypił jeszcze jedną szklankę alkoholu z najwyższej półki. Stanął na chwilę przy wyjściu na balkon, obserwując przez szybę miasto. Jego wzrok powędrował na chwilę w stronę nieba. Uniósł jeden kącik ust, a jego spojrzenie rozsypało się po podłodze. Podniósł z fotela swoją czarną marynarkę, przerzucił ją sobie przez ramię i zaczął wolno iść w stronę windy.

„ _This old town's changed so much_ _  
_ _Don't feel that I belong_ _  
_ _Too many protest singers, not enough protest songs."_

Zatrzymał się na chwilę przed nią i czekał, aż się otworzy. W tym czasie z radia leciały ostatnie słowa piosenki, która towarzyszyła mu przez ostatnie minuty:

„ _Yeah, it's all right  
Yeah, it's all right..._ _"_


End file.
